Conventionally, it has been known that image display devices include a film for a touch panel and in the film, a transparent wiring layer composed of, for example, indium tin composite oxide (ITO) is formed. The film for a touch panel is produced generally by patterning the ITO layer into a wiring pattern, in a transparent conductive film in which, for example, an ITO layer is laminated on a transparent substrate (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a transparent conductive laminate having a transparent substrate, a high refraction layer, a low refraction layer, and a transparent wiring layer, wherein the low refraction layer and the transparent wiring layer have uneven surfaces, and in both of the regions where the transparent wiring layer is formed and where the transparent wiring layer is not formed, the haze is 0.8 to 2.0%. In the transparent conductive laminate, the transparent wiring layer is formed to be invisible.